Power, More Power!
Obtaining Talk to Oto Mustam at -26,36 in Brakmar. Speed Summary If you do not wish to review all the details and dialogues that follow, here is a quick summary of what you must do to complete the quest: 1) Speak with Lagren Doowile -26,36 basement, and do five solo fights of increasing difficulty. 2) Speak with Oto Mustam -26,36 1st floor. 3) Speak with Divad Dleifrepok -26,34 3rd floor, and pay 3,000 kamas for Nightmarish Incense. 4) Speak with Sotsiah Peh -26,34 outside, and pay 2,000 kamas for a key to his Smithmagic Workshop -22,33 (click on the ladder, which you can find by pressing "y"), where you will need a level 200 smithmagus (for whom you will need a second key, so do not forget to buy two of them) to stand on a tile in front of an anvil. 5) Speak with Oto Mustam -26,36 1st floor, and give him the Evil Sword, which completes the quest. Step 1: Acquire Nightmare Essence ; ; Note: All fights must be completed solo. No group members or sidekicks are allowed to join the fights. Fight 1: 1 Wabunny (Lvl 176 / 450 Vit / 2 AP / 3 MP / 0% All Resists) Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 1). Fight 2: 1 Hoon White-Pine (Lvl 176 / 2200 Vit / 8 AP / 4 MP / 20% Neutral Resist and 10% All Other Resists) Note: This monster causes pushback damage. Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 2). Fight 3: 1 No-No (Lvl 176 / 4500 Vit / 8 AP / 5 MP / 30% Neutral Resist and 20% All Other Resists) Note: This monster tries to run away at the end of its turn, and if possible hides behind the room's barriers. Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 3). Fight 4: 1 The Sprurmf (Lvl 176 / 6700 Vit / 10 AP / 5 MP / 30% Neutral Resist and 20% All Other Resists) Note: This monster also tries to run away at the end of its turn, and if possible hides behind the room's barriers. This monster causes pushback damage, and it can steal a couple hundred Vit each turn. It casts Vampirising Word, Forbidding Word, and Frightful Word. Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 4). Fight 5: 1 Taktik (Lvl 176 / 4500 Vit / 9 AP / 6 MP / 40% Neutral Resist and 30% All Other Resists) Note: This monster also tries to run away at the end of its turn, and if possible hides behind the room's barriers. Furthermore, it can become invisible for 2 turns, with a cooldown of 2 turns between, and summons Mean Squirrel (Lvl 176 / 95 Vit / 6 AP / 7 MP / 0% All Resists) before it becomes invisible. Finally, it can heal itself for a couple hundred Vit each turn it is invisible. It casts Masked Invisibility, Nutcracker (it's only damage spell), and Summong of Swindling Squirrel. Mean Squirrel only casts Squirrol, which steals 1 AP. The simplest strategy is to shield and heal while Taktik is invisible, as the complex layout of the map makes finding it difficult, and then to do as much damage on the two turns that it is visible. Winning the fight gives the drop of 1 Nightmare Essence (Level 176 Alignment Quest item of 0 pods), and provides 1 Incomplete Impregnated Blade (level 5). After the fight, speak with Lagren Doowile again. ; Note: If at any point a player does choose the option to give up, or simply accidentally presses it, the following dialogue appears: If a player tries to speak with Lagren Doowile again, the following dialogue appears: However, not completing the fight sequence does not negate the quest or force a player to restart it, so the player may continue on to later steps without fear. Step 2: Acquire Unikron Blood ; You receive 20 Unikron Blood from Oto Mustam. Talk to Oto Mustam again. If a player tries to speak with Oto Mustam before completing the remaining steps, the following dialogue appears: Step 3: Acquire Nightmarish Incense ; You lose 3,000 kamas. If a player tries to speak with Divad Dleifrepok again, the following dialogue appears: Note: If the player is in the Order of the Unsound Mind, a different dialogue is displayed when speaking with Divad Dleifrepok, with an option that allows the player to choose to leave the order, so if that is your order, you may wish to click carefully. Step 4: Infuse the Blade with Nightmare Essence ; ; If you buy a key, you lose 2,000 kamas. If not, the dialogue closes, but you can restart the conversation. Go to -22,33, just below the Farmers' Workshop (formerly called "Bakers' Workshop") at -23,32 (reached by Zaapi in Brakmar. The ladder is on the left side of the small baker's house at the top right of the map (pressing the "y" key will highlight the ladder if you have a problem locating it). Click on the ladder to enter Peh's Smithmagic Workshop, where you will find him inside. You must recruit a level 200 smithmagus, to whom you will probably have to pay a fee for the assistance, information for which can be found by consulting the List of Craftsmen at the Smithmagi's Workshop -28,36 or on the second floor of the Profession Information Center -27,34. If there is none listed, as occasionally happens at odd times, a player may review the the List of Crafters on the Dofus website, where a suitable crafter can be found and contacted by sending a private message in the game, which may take some time. Finally, if a player is completely unable to find a level 200 smithmagus, it is possible to send a request using the Recruitment Channel in the game, though, because many people keep this channel inactive due to the overwhelming spam, it may still require time to find a smithmagus to help. If all else fails, ask friends and strangers if they know anybody, or just repeat your request at the Village zaap -2,0, where many high level players spend their time zaap-sitting. Note: Be sure to buy an extra key from Sotsiah Peh for your recruited smithmagus, else you may waste the person's time running back for one. You receive 1 Evil Sword. Note: The Evil Sword is the same, regardless of if the player has completed all five fights for Nightmare Essence or not, so there is no quality difference like there is in the Shadow and Ice quest on Frigost Island, which yields a variety of Thermolactic Suits. If a player tries to speak with Sotsiah Peh again, the following dialogue appears: Step 5: Give Oto Mustam the Evil Sword ; You lose 1 Evil Sword. Rewards ;* Level-Based XP (Max 5,494,470) ;* Alignment Level 76 Category:Brakmar Category:City Centre (Brakmar) Category:Alignment